Existing digital wireless communication systems communicate on a single RF channel, as shown by a prior-art standards-compliant client transceiver 120 in FIG. 1. Transceiver 120 receives and transmits digital data via data I/O 122. This data is sent and/or received via antenna 124 to an access point 110 over a single data channel centered about a single RF frequency as illustrated by spectrum 140. An example of such a standards-compliant client is the commercially-available Netgear model WG511 PCMCIA 802.11b/g wireless networking adaptor.
Although technological advances have increased the available digital throughput for any particular assigned frequency channel in a given band, there is always a desire to send data ever more rapidly or with greater integrity than can be accommodated with the single-channel approach. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for binding a plurality of data channels together to achieve aggregate throughput improvement including data rate and/or data integrity improvement.